


Anything for You

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [27]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Anything for You

That night, you crawled into Steve’s bed, and called up Charlie, smiling as he made himself comfortable by your stomach. Steve paused when he walked in, smiling as he saw you lying on your side, lazily petting the newest member of the group. “I could get used to this, doll.”

You smiled and blushed. “Me too.” You giggled as Charlie licked at Steve when he joined you. “Thank you again.”

“For Charlie, or for letting you sleep in here?” He asked, getting comfortable.

“Both.” You reached over, running your fingers through his blonde hair.

Steve instantly relaxed at that, leaning into your touch. “It’s no problem sweetheart, I’d do anything for you.”

You blushed at that, biting your lip. Moving Charlie so you could be closer to Steve, you snuggled into him. “Steve?” You said softly.

“Yeah?” He moved so his arm wrapped around you and laid his other hand on your hip.

“I love you.” You told him, although he already knew. “And…I lied. In Asgard. I wasn’t afraid you were ditching me. Not entirely, anyway.”

“I love you too, and you don’t have to explain.” He cupped your cheek, already a blush crawling up his neck.

You smiled up at him. “I do! I felt bad lying.” You said shyly. “I…may have been jealous…”

He smirked. “Really? Because I heard you with Thor…” He teased. “You seemed just fine.”

You blushed. “I didn’t wanna take it out on you.”

His smirked widened. “No?”

You buried your face in his chest and shook your head. After a moment, you looked at him again. “I had no right to feel jealous, Steve! And I had told you I didn’t wanna rush into anything. Then you said you had the date with Fria. And it hurt, but I understood. Then I heard her laughing and wanted to either knock her out or get far away from the sound.”

Steve smiled tenderly at you. “You’re adorable. In all honesty, do you want me to find someone else? Selfish or non-selfish answers are fine.”

Your cheeks turned bright red. “Selfish answer is no… But non-selfish is yes.”

His heart began racing faster. “Which one does your heart want?” He pulled you closer.

“You.” You told him, eyes watering. Part of you was scared about everything, and you were overwhelmed with your feelings for him.

He licked his lips, staring at you for a moment. “Well I’m really happy to hear that.”

You chuckled lightly, holding him close. As you leaned forward to kiss him, Charlie crawled up your sides, making you laugh.

Steve smiled as you laughed, but lifted the puppy and put him at his back for a moment before cupping your cheeks. “You’re so cute.”

“You are, too.” You smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly.

He melted into the kiss instantly, pulling closer so your legs were tangled. Your hands gripped the back of his shirt, finally putting your fears to the side. And finally pushing Tony from your mind.

He deepened the kiss with ease, tangling his hands in your hair.

Charlie thankfully got the idea and bounced on the floor, going to disturb Nat and Buck for the night.

* * *

Nat came into the kitchen the next morning to you sipping your hot cocoa, and Steve moving around while cooking. Stopping, she did a double take. “Is…is that a _hickey_?” She gasped, pointing at you.

You froze mid sip, looking at her from over your mug. “Maybe.” You blushed after, licking your lips.

Steve also blushed, but handed Nat a cup of coffee anyway.

You rubbed at your neck then, blushing deeper as you remembered the past night. You smiled over at Steve as he set the table. “No wonder Charlie came barreling into the room last night.” She teased you, sitting down.

Chuckling, you shook your head. “Careful. Clint’ll get jealous you’re spending time with Bucky.” You teased her.

The blush on her cheeks was evident she had thought about it.

Steve sat next to you, shyly holding your hand.

When Bucky came out, you giggled at his bedhead. “What?” He asked sleepily.

“I take it you haven’t looked in a mirror, Buck.” Steve smirked.

Bucky shoved at him before saying his good mornings, smiling as Charlie ran in for food. “So, Steve, I was wondering if you’d like to go out for lunch today?” You blushed minutes later as you asked him out. “Something light, maybe.”

“Of course. I know just the spot.” He smiled, having thought about it previously. He squeezed your hand.

Nat smiled at the pair of you. “Awe, look at the love birds.” She chuckled. “So cute.”

You stuck your tongue out at her. “As if you and Clint aren’t gross sometimes.”

She stared at you, a look of slight shock on her face. “We aren’t! We aren’t giving each other hickies and making lovey eyes at each other.”

Bucky was suddenly much more awake. “Hickies?” His eyes instantly narrowed on your neck, grinning when he looked at Steve. “Awe Stevie!”

“Thanks, Nat.” Steve chuckled, shaking his head. “I think I likes him better as a sleepy zombie.”

“Now, do I need to have the talk with you?” Bucky smirked at his best friend.

“Too late for that.” You mumbled as you drank from your mug, going to play with Charlie, blushing brightly.

* * *

Far too soon, you were hugging Nat goodbye. “Promise you won’t tell the guys just yet? I want to tell Thor first.” You told her, talking about your new relationship with Steve.

She nodded. “They don’t even know I was here, besides Clint at least, but no worries. You’re secret is safe with me.” She hugged you again. “I’ll kill him if he hurts you, I’m still working on making Stark’s life hell.”

You ached for a moment at the mention of Tony, but it faded moments later. “I can’t avoid him forever, and I know that. I just want to see him on my own terms.”

“I understand.” She kissed your cheek before getting in the car, waving.

You waved back before hugging yourself and going back inside. “Charlie, Charlie, no!” Came Bucky’s voice from the kitchen, making you raise an eyebrow. You were curious as to what the new addition was doing to Bucky.

Bucky was on the floor, Charlie’s water bowl and food everywhere, but when you came in the puppy was just licking at the brunette’s face.

“Are you mad because he’s not some cute little thing you met at a bar?” You teased him from where you stood. “Because I’m sure there are plenty of women out there who would just eat you up.”

Bucky scowled at you. “He made this mess, and he thinks it’s all fine cause he’s cute.” He hugged the pup anyway, sitting up and brushing off the food.

“Funny, how do I know you’ll say the same thing about the baby when he’s old enough for baby food?” You chuckled. “Come on, Charlie. Let’s go outback.” You patted your leg.

Bucky stuck his tongue out at you as Charlie followed behind, beginning to clean up the mess.

Steve had just come down from the shower and kissed you softly before helping Buck. “So, excited to be with her finally?” He smiled over at his best friend. “If she’s having a baby, does that mean technically you’re gonna be a daddy?”

Steve’s eyes widened at the question. “I mean, I always planned on helping with the baby, but I don’t think I’m in that position yet.” He crouched down. “But yeah, I’m happy.”

“You’ve been in that position.” He countered. “Whether you see it or not, Stevie.” At least that’s how he saw it.

Steve blushed. “You think I’ll do okay?”

Bucky nodded. “You’ll do great.” He smiled. “And then in a few years we’ll be here all over, but it’ll be your kid.” He nudged him lightly.

Steve smiled and blushed harder at that, covering his face. “That’s a nice thought.”

“What’s a nice thought?” You smiled, coming over to sit by them. “I left Charlie to run around in the back a bit.”

“Talkin’ about family, that’s all, doll.” Bucky told you. “Get tired of the fresh air?” He teased.

You smiled, figuring Bucky had been teasing Steve. “Yeah there’s a little breeze out so I came in.” You shrugged, reaching down and rubbing at Steve’s neck. “Are you guys going to stay on the floor forever?”

Steve closed his eyes. “Keep doing that and I will.” He chuckled.

“Hey, my turn next.” Bucky pouted playfully.

You laughed, spending the remainder of the morning with the two before going to get ready for lunch.

* * *

Thor returned after three days, surprising you. You were cuddled up with Steve, napping, when he entered the house. Bucky was lounging in the living room. He smiled as he saw Bucky and said his hellos before looking for you.

It wasn’t a surprise when he found the two of you cuddled together.

Opting to let you finish your nap, he moved to your shared room, putting his bag down on the end of the bed and letting out a sigh. He was looking forward to spending time with you, and was eager to hold you. He grinned when a small puppy waltzed in and lifted him with ease. “Hello cute one.”

Charlie wagged his tail and yipped happily before licking Thor’s face.

Thor laughed, setting the small animal down on the bed and scratching under his chin. “You’re gonna grow big aren’t you? Look at those paws.” He playfully wrestled with him for a while before he heard you in the doorway.

“I see you’ve met Charlie.” You smiled, moving over to stand on front of him. Running your fingers through his hair, you gave it a small tug. “I missed you.”

He smiled up at you, pulling you close by your hips. “I’ve missed you too, and Charlie seems like a great fit.” He reached up, cupping your cheek.

You nodded. “He is.” You agreed. “And…I wanted to talk to you.” He looked at you, worried. “About me and Steve. Nothing bad.”

He nodded for you to continue, guessing what it was about. “Are you together?”

Blushing, you nodded. “Are you upset?” You asked softly.

His brows were furrowed but he shook his head. “I’m glad it is Steve.” He stated gently. “I trust him. Have you…” He was looking for the right words. “Have you made it official?” He didn’t know how to ask if you’ve slept together.

“We have.” You sat next to him, lacing your fingers with his.

He hummed and nodded, taking a moment to think it all through. “As long as you are happy.” He squeezed your hand.

“Only Nat and Bucky know. I asked Nat not to say anything.” You leaned your head on his shoulder. “I wanted to tell you first.” ”

“Thank you.” He patted your hand. “Do you wish to lay back down?”

You shook your head. “I’d like to take Charlie out back to play, and I’d like you to come join us.” You smiled, getting up and tugging his hand lightly.

He followed with ease, smiling down at the puppy as you lead him outside.

As soon as the door was open, Charlie bolted, making you laugh. “How are your parents?” You asked, glancing over at Thor.

“Busy as always.” He nodded, keeping an arm around your waist. “They are saddened you will not be returning but they said they’d rather have you safe.”

“I send my love.” You told him. “I miss them, to be honest. Especially your father’s morning banter with your mother.” You chuckled.

He grinned at that. “It has increased due to the amount of stress he is under, but we’ll manage.”

Steve was yawning as he walked out back. “Hey guys, just wanted to welcome you back.” He waved at Thor.

“I’ve been informed of your new relationship with Y/N.” He smiled. “I am happy for you both.”

Steve blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Thanks.”

You smiled at him, lifting Charlie into your lap as you sat on a bench. “And he also met Charlie.”

“I have found a name.” Thor suddenly stated.  

You grinned up at him. “Oh! Tell me!” You said excitedly, eager to hear your son’s name.

“I have chosen Heimdall, after the man who is brave and strong who brings me between realms. I understand it is a unique name and we may call the tiny God by his middle name if you wish.” He nodded.

“I really like that name.” You said lovingly. “And he’s a very kind man.” You added. “No, we will call him by his first name. Unless he’s in trouble. Than it’s first and middle.” You joked, looking down at your stomach happily.

Thor was happy with your answer and placed a hand over your middle lovingly. “Little Heimdall then.”

Steve grinned. “I’ll go figure out what we’re having for dinner.” He wanted to give you two time together to celebrate naming your son.

“How about we go out to celebrate?” You suggested. “All spend some time together?”

“You sure?” He blushed. “I don’t mind spending time with Buck.” He shrugged, used to being busy when Thor was around.

“Nonsense. I wish to spend time with my family.” Thor smiled. “That includes you Captain.”

Steve’s face softened at that. “Then, I’d love to.” He agreed, leaning over to kiss your cheek.

You blushed and stood. “Well I best go get ready then.” You set down Charlie before going inside, smiling as Steve followed and brought you into another kiss.

Bucky had no time to warn you guys, having just opened the door to the last person you wanted to see.

“Well, this is lovely.” Tony stared at the scene in front of him.

Hearing Tony’s voice, your eyes shot to him. Charlie ran excitedly towards the new person. “Charlie, no!” You tried to stop him, but it was Steve that scooped him up.

Tony smirked, but he wasn’t amused. “Won’t even let me see your dog? That’s rich.” He chuckled dryly, tossing the flowers he was holding to the side. “I came to see how you were doing after what Bruce told you, but I see you’re doing just fine.”

Bucky was ready to remove you or Tony from the situation, staring at Steve for the cue.

“He’s over excited, and I knew you wouldn’t be happy if he got dirt from playing all over your pants.” You shot at him. “He’s been running around the yard, Tony!” You motioned to Charlie, who had gotten dirt on Steve’s clothes. “I’m not fine, not that it’s any of your business, but there’s nothing I can do.” Turning, you held back the tears. “I’ll be upstairs getting ready for dinner.” You informed Thor. “You can let Charlie down.” You told Steve before glaring at Tony. “I hope he covers you in dirt!”

“It’s much easier to get over someone when you have someone elses arms to run into.” He stated softly but harshly, glaring at Steve before turning around on his heel. “I’ll show myself out.” He reached down and petted the pup when it ran to him. “Nice to meet you.” He stood and fixed his shirt.

Steve looked at you for permission to do something. Clenching your jaw, you nodded before pushing past Tony, and moving to go upstairs. You were angry, and hurt. You hadn’t been together for nearly two months, and now he was pissy because you moved on? You heard a crash and glanced down the stairs to see Steve holding Tony against the wall, slightly happy he was defending you.

Steve clenched his jaw. “That was no way to talk to a lady. When you broke her heart months ago, you lost all rights to know about her life. So I suggest you stop butting in.”

Tony glared back. “You were just waiting right there to swoop in, weren’t you? And you got your wish. How long’d you wait before you made your move, huh?”

“I waited until she was comfortable.” Steve hissed. “Like she said, none of your business. We don’t need you here causing more stress. We don’t need you period.”

“If you can’t be a decent human being, get out. If you can respect that you walked away months ago, and that I moved on, get out.” You snapped at Tony. “YOU walked away. YOU made it clear we were over. _**YOU NEVER WANTED KIDS**_ , and the second you found out about the baby, you saw me differently.” You had tears in your cheeks. “The second I told you about being pregnant, you didn’t want me. I’ve spent two months in pain, and it finally isn’t killing me. If you want to see me miserable, and fawning over you, keep dreaming.”

Tony clenched his jaw. “I apologized over and over again for my behavior, I’ve done everything I possibly could for you and the baby. I told you I fucked up, that I can see a future with you, but it’s clear that no matter how much I try to convince you that I did wrong and that I know it, it won’t ever be enough. I’ve loved you harder than I ever have in my life over anyone.” He admitted, his own tears filling his eyes. “But it seems like you’d rather forget than try.” He shoved Steve just enough to get out of his grasp.

You moved towards him, grabbing his shirt. “Don’t you dare say I’d rather forget than try, Tony.” You hissed. “I told you that what you did hurt me. I told you exactly what I felt. I accepted your apology. But, what, you think everything will magically be okay? That I won’t hurt every time I think of the day I told you about the baby? That suddenly it’ll be pushed aside because news flash: I’M PREGNANT! It doesn’t work that way!” You yelled at him. “You broke my heart twice, why the hell would I give you the chance to do it all over when I still hurt over losing you? I love Steve. He loves me, and he put my feelings first. I feel safe with him, and I’m not worried that he’s going to flip and leave me. Or walk out the door. The last thing I want is to hurt you, but there’s no way to get through to you without doing just that. Don’t pine after me when I’m clearly not who you want. You just want someone who loves you money or not.”

If there was anything Tony hated, it was being compared to someone else. “No matter how much I take back what I said, or what I did, you will always throw it in my face.” He stared at you. “It’ll always be about the past mistakes that I’ve made that will come between us. News flash…” He mimicked you. “You weren’t perfect either.” He huffed. “And you don’t know what I want or don’t want, and thank you for making it clear that you think I’m nothing but money, when it was never about that. I’d give all my money away if it meant another shot with you, but clearly it’s not going to happen ever again.” He took a step back. “Congratulations to the both of you.” He looked between you and Steve before pushing past Bucky.

“Tell Bruce I’m sorry, but I’m going back to Asgard.” You told him, crying. “For good.” Turning, you made your way back up the stairs to your room.

The others heard your door slam, Steve’s hands on his hips, eyes glaring at Tony.

Tony said no more, ignoring the stare as he left the house without another word.


End file.
